Rest stop
by Birdie Biscuits
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas have to learn all they can they can about angels and demons and hunting as a new threat arrives and they know who exactly to visit. Bernadette Fraser only surviving heir to the ancient hunting family and who has all of her ancestors Journal, with everything they need. Unfortunately, there is a particular thing that wants them long gone. Sucky summary; great story!
1. Chapter 1

It's my birthday. April 16. I looked over at the oven. It beeped once and I glided lazily over to the oven, pulled out the two pans of cake, one vanilla, one chocolate and let them cool while I went into the pantry and grabbed some cans of frosting, kit-kats, and some tubes of blue icing in the flavor of some kind of something. I just like the color. I hum to myself as I start the tedious process of making a cake. Flipping it onto a plate, frosting in between the two layers, and then around the entire thing, and then decorating it with the candy and scrawling a 'Happy 26 birthday Birdie!' I had taken to calling myself that name because Bernadette was way too long and I had certain bird like qualities that had come from some controversial gene therapy. Wings, Small, about 3 feet and when folded, tucked safely under my shirt or whatever jacket I was wearing and reached my knees. Grey, and a washed out lilac, they looked normalish; almost unnoticeable until I got agitated and they move.

I finished with the cake. It was messy, and some of the frosting had gotten on the counter but thats okay. A wet nose touched my leg and there was Mo, begging for a piece. I cut out a small slice and grabbed some of the vanilla and gave it to the aging dog. He smiled at me and then trotted off. I grabbed the cake plate and set it on the table and grabbed a candle and set it in the cake. I lighted it with a match and began to sing to myself.

"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, HAppy birthday to me." It was supposed to sound joyous but, in my scottish accent and my glum mood, it didn't. I sighed and started to cut the cake. "Ferget et." I mumbled and started to eat it with a spoon. A knocking on the door cut me off from a fourth spoonful of cake. I figured it was just a ghost until I saw two shadows at the door and a very familiar black figure of an impala in the background.

I flew to the door and opened it. And there was my two friends. Who, for all I could've known, were dead. Sam and Dean Winchester. I chirped and tackled them, my 68 pound weight only causing the two to stumble. "Hey thar ye too galoots!" I squealed awkwardly. "Ah've missed ye too! Whaur hae ye bin?" They laughed at me and I laughed with them.

"Out and about." Dean answered somewhat lightheartedly. "Hunting."

"Well come awn in. Ah jist maed cake." I told them and led them inside, flying off a little bit off of the ground. "Sae, It's mah Birthdae."

"We know. Why else would we come?" Sam answered seriously.

"Because ye've missed thee ither 4 years." I said off handedly and then added on with a note of realization. "Ye too need mah halp!" They started as I jumped up and down. "Ye only come when ye need meh!"

"Maybe. We think you know something about the angels. The archangels specifically."

"Oh. So nuthin serious huh. Alreet." I nodded at them. "Whit do ye need to ken?"

"What they can do. Just everything really." Sam said and Dean gave him a look. I nodded and went to a vast staircase

"Allistor!" I called. "Great Grandpa Allistor!" A translucent, old mans figure showed up next to me and I turned to the ghost that had appeared. "Do ye ken whaur thae book on th' Angels? Th' Winchesters naed eet."

"The Winchesters? Why I have never heard of them." The voice was a posh british accent.

"Their family is ken on th' hunting thing." He nodded. The ghosts were my family, mostly hunters, of generations before- There were so many of them, mostly us. Before I could hunt I had to learn the entire genealogy of the family. Which didn't take long until I had to learn the ones in Scotland. THe spirits there were by the thousands, some had even hunted things like dragons until near extinction nonetheless, but it was them, her family. Even though they still made a big fuss to talk to me of the british ones because 'A lady does not brandish weapons'. I snorted at the memory of Kirkland. Bloody nobles.

"Now, if you want the book, you aren't going to find it." I fluttered up a few inches in surprise.

"But- but- Arthur-" I sputtered in disbelief "Thaur were always books. I have read-"

"Indeed you have Bernedette." The old man affirmed, "But you will not find a book because they are several. favorite part of the house. THey knew so much.

"Well I kept it Pronunciation is key in survival, bonnie." I nodded. "top shelf, third case. Blue Satin spines." I quickly flew up and retrieved them. I fluttered over to them and set them on the table.

"Cake?" I asked rhetorically. Those two loved my cooking- especially Dean. He was always talking about how he loves the days when he can sit down and eat something that wasn't cooked in the dirty microwave in a convenience store. They opened the books delicately and started reading. I cut them cake and laid it out in front of them with forks and they start eating, careful not to get crumbs or drips of icing on the ancient books.

There was a knock on my door and I opened it again. "Hello," I answered at the strange man in front of me. Close to Deans age and in a simple outfit and a tan trench coat. "Uhm hello. Dean Left me in the car. I was wondering if I could come in."

"Uh, sure. They never mentioned..." I looked back at them and they didn't turn. "Well, lad, 'have ye got a name?"

"Castiel," he answered with a small smile. I flitted inside and he followed, I prepared another slice of cake for this Castiel who started having a conversation with the two. My wings beat with the humming beat as I grabbed a cookbook to a marked page with spicy noodles. That sounded like a good dinner. I started taking inventory.

"You bairns wanae stae ah niet?" I asked abruptly and they looked up in confusion. "Aye? Nae?"

"Sure." Dean looked at me and flashed his 'Lady killer smile' and I rolled my eyes.

"Ah supoose wee thin' amuses ye bairns. Ye ejjit." I laughed as he flushed and Sam started to chuckle and tied to cover it up with a cough. I made a list of stuff I needed to buy. "Spicy Noodles alright fer ye three." THey nodded and continued to mutter and take notes in the Journal. I eyed it with caution. "Isn't thae yer Da's? The Journal ah mean."

THey looked a little sad and I gasped. "Nae... He.. dineae... did 'e?" They nodded again. "Oh." I grabbed the list. "Ahm goen tae thae store." I grabbed some cokes, the green glass clinking together as the sharp bottle caps cut into my hands. A satisfactory clank at I placed it front of te three. "An guys?" They murmured a what.

"Ah dinnae ken whit y'all ere doing but caw canny. And remember thae it taks a laung spoon tae sup wi' thae davil." They nodded solemnly because I had a feeling that in eight years, they had been hunting more than demons.

* * *

**Authors Note! Sorry for the accent! I tried my hardest and I hope it fits to you guys standards... Review and Favorite and Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

I spooned the noodles into a large bowl like plate and passed the giant bowl of noodles to my right, to Sam.

"Sae ye are an Angel. Dean's Angel. Guardian, yeh?" I asked and I cut up some heavy bread and set it on the table and started passing it around starting with Dean who was on my left.

"Yeah. Thats me. I guess." He answered a little stoically and Shoveled some noodles onto his plate, careful to not let it touch his bread. I smiled a little.

'There was the audible chewing noises from Dean as he stuffed his face. "I think that this is one of the best things you have made so far. Mm." I laughed a little t he accidentally bit into a chile, causing his face to flare up. "Way better than Haggis, Oh my god that stuff sucked."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are almost 30. Would it hurt you to improve your vocabulary?" He shrugged and flicked a piece of sausage at me and emitted a guttural laugh.

"Can you two behave? I swear Its like you two are five." We stuck our tongue at Sam who grinned happily at us. Castiel also chuckled a bit afterwards and Dean and Sam's head snapped towards him. I guess that was an odd occurrence then.

"Ah bet thae eet wus awfu tae travel wit these twa." I commented and gave a small laugh. "Ah dinnae wut ah wid hae done!" I laughed. They laughed too. the rest of dinner was great.

"That was fantastic." Dean complemented, patting his belly contentedly.

"Ye wannae heavy?" I asked and opened the fridge. He nodded.

"That would be great Bernadette. But I will get it."

"Alri'. Sammy?" I turned to the younger winchester. He declined with a shake of his head, excused himself, put the dishes in the sink, and then continued to take notes on the angels. "Suit yer self. Don' come and girin when you 'ave trouble sleepin."

He nodded and I took a swig of the drink. "'Happy Birthdae tae me!"

"Happy Birthday to you!" Dean cheered as Castiel went to the sink and put it in the soapy water. And then he went to read with Sam. Well they are no fun. I sighed and chugged the beer.  
It was late at night when I had finally showed them their rooms. I wandered to my room, covered in murals and secret walls that opened up to tunnels of books. My body flopped onto the bed and I dressed on the mattress and shut the door. THe large amounts of fluffy pelt and quilts and sheets were an old reassurance. The water sounded in the room above mine and I knew that someone was showering. The water was soothing to my overworked mind and I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was delivered to me in the form of sunlight filtering through the trees and window causing the light to become slightly dappled when displayed on my face. I sat up slowly, the sheets rustling and the pillows shifting as I groaned in satisfaction of a good nights sleep. It was often that I wasn't able to sleep very well in the old house, especially after a particularly dangerous hunt or one where I was getting rid of angry spirits. Or demons. Those had me up for nights, a particularly terrifying case where I wasn't able to kill one completely and was up worrying, and pouring salt circles around the house and rooms in a paranoiac state, completing 7 complete exorcisms and blessing of the house, and even went as far as to turning the creek in the back of the victorian house into Holy water, as well as the pond.

I slipped out of the bed, my feet securing themselves into chunky Panda slippers. THe journey to the kitchen to grab some orange juice and start on the breakfast that was going to be huge and healthy because my friends have been living on twinkies, beer, chips, and other questionable gas station food. Not in my house they won't! I smiled at the silly thought and started to flip the bacon and make crepes because I hate pancakes, and then got out the nutella, peanut butter, sliced fruit and nuts and stuff like whipped cream that I was almost out of because I had a terrible habit of eating it in a bowl with cherries because there was no one to monitor me in my final years of college. They had all moved on, living normal lives or dead and here I was trying to balance a normal life and hunting, walking the line.

"Good morning." I heard Castiel's voice behind me and I opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass and plate and pushed it to him enthusiastically with milk, orange juice, and a jug of pink lemonade.

"Guid Mornin'!" I chirped and flipped a crepe onto his plate. "How wis yer rest? Any dreams?" I asked as he started spreading peanut butter and apples onto his crepe before rolling it up and eating it slowly. I saw Dean start to descend the stairs, I perked up. "Guid Mornin' tae ye, Dean!" my voice was light and carried over to him and he looked up, smiled, and then slunk over next to Castiel. I flipped the bacon onto a plate smiling as it piled up. I cracked some brown sugar over the fried meat with some apple concentrate before putting it on the bar where they sat. "Lemme give ye..." I mumbled as I gave Dean a plate and glass.

"Whaurs Sammy?" I asked innocently, while I started to brew coffee. "Still asleep?" They shrugged. "Well, thae lad needs tae git up. Ah am going tae go do thae and ye twa dinna eat all of the bacon." I flitted up the stairs, my wings creating a slight humming sound as I flew to Sam's room. "Saaammmyyyyy~," I warbled sweetly. "Get uuupp~." I flew in to see him sprawled dead asleep with half of his body hanging off of the bed, snoring softly.

"Gee up on the horse,

The horse going to Vallay.

The high tide will catch us,

It will catch us by the legs.

It will catch us by the head.

Gee up on the horse,

The horse going to Vallay." I sang while gently awakening him from his sleep,gingerly and benevolent in my intentions because I knew that he didn't like mornings, even though it was early. Apparently John used to do this when they were especially tire or traumatized. I could see a small involuntary smile form on his face and I smiled too. My friends were by far the most adorable people I have ever met, ever.

He woke up slowly, and then jolted when he saw my distinctive blue-green eyes staring down at his face. "What are you doing?" He sat up and rubbed his face. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Breakfast laddie, ah maed bacon an' ye seemed tae like tha stuff tha last tiem ye were here." He threw the sheets off and followed me downstairs, and I gave him a glass and plate before I started eating myself. The food was great although I did have to make some more crepes because Castiel loves them and ate,like, ten. I swear, its like his stomach is a never ending pit. "Hey Cas, Dean. Sam. If ye aur jus' going tae nae be doin any thang la'er than if you could help may in th' gardens thae be grae." I grinned at them. "Ye naed tae work out any waes."

They nodded but shook his. "Can't. We really have to go and read up on these Angels and Learn and-"

"You are going to help Bernadette Sammy." Dean interjected and basically ordered Sam. I stared at him, startled at his abrupt abrasiveness and authoritative tone. He never used that tone. Not in Sam. Not on anyone.

"Ye dun need tae be bossin around ye lil' bruder liek tha'" They snapped their heads to me. "Mah lawd. Ye two need tae calm down." I fumed at his stupidity in treating people, "Ah haven't even brushed mah hair yet an' ye ere already actin like a dunderheid! Mah word." The air grew cold and I turned my head swiftly and barely stifled a scream when I saw the mangled body of a little boy in the little hall leading the kitchen into the pantry. They both jumped to their feet in time to see it disappear. The atmosphere was near panicked because this place was practically a fortress. There was confusion. Panic. I closed my eyes, because why? Where did it come from? Why here? How did it get here? When? It didn't seem very angry. And that was a relief.

"Fin' th' anes, salt 'en, an' 'en burn them until thaur is naethin' left coz Ah hae ne'er seen 'at bodie in mah entire life." I wheezed, my accent thick in the fear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wha' on earth wus thae?!" I screeched a few hours later in the garden. They came running from the other side, careful not to trample any of the flowers because even when I was in danger, after I got out of it and we were in the clear, they would be in serious trouble. They showed up, clearly winded and gasping for air. "Ah mean honestly, 'ow did it..? Ah cannae even fathom 'how thae go' pas' the salt!" I fumed and threw a rake into the air where it clattered to my side.

"So you aren't in trouble?" Dean asked, voice flat. "You called us here for nothing?"

"Ah never called ye. Ye came on ye own accord." I said matter-of-factly. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket. "'tis nae my fault. 'tis yers." I nodded vigorously. "I dinnae ken why ye keep coming when I yell." I chuckled as Sam advanced and picked me up and threw me over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Come on. Don't make me carry you all day, Bernadette." I laughed again and whispered that I wouldn't mind because my wings were getting tired anyways. He gave me an odd look. I liked his eyes, they were nice eyes. He put me down (more like dropped) and continued on inside. My wings started beating fast and lifted myself off of the ground. The grass was soft enough to not leave marks when he dropped me but of course, it was still warm and rough with dead decaying plants. I hummed a little bit.

"Its nearly 2. Do y'all wannae sammich? Ah'm kinda cravin ane." I carried myself inside, quietly with Dean and Cas trailing after me. The sun was getting hot and They were sweating. "Naow ye taw can get studien cos the work is done." I smiled at them and made food.

"Thanks." Dean flashed another smirk at me and I returned my own. "Remember when we were younger?" he reminisced. "And I would try to make fun of your accent but it always ended up british?" He laughed and I was reminded of what had changed within him within the past few years. So much.

"Well ah guess ah shood show ye a place whaur ye can study and fill ye bairns." I floated past them and laid out the sandwich making stuff with more fruit, and pink lemonade."After ye eat of course." They ate and I showed them the secret tunnel at the bottom of the stairs. I key placed in a part of the handrail caused a trap door to open up and led them into a tunnel and then into a well lit room where the light came from a skylight. "I dinnae think thon need tae much assistance from here." I nodded at them and left to the stairs and to close it off. They could open it from the inside. I started to hum a little tune and sing. "So long, under the water, I couldn't hold my breath no more.."

* * *

Dean started making notes of important things in the book and copying it down into their own journal. They all studied quietly. It was nearly too quiet. They shuffled in the small study while Sam looked at the books on the shelves.

"Do you think she spends a lot of time down here?" He inquired, pushing around a well worn rolly chair. "There is quite a lot of her stuff here. And she had the key on the ring."

"Probably not. She has a lot of stuff to do." Dean supplied and threw a pencil at him. "Get back to helping us, Sammy; this was your idea."

"I like her wings," Cas put in quietly and they' all gave him a sad look. "They are very lovely on her." He flexed his back muscles, missing his own angel wings. "But I am glad she knows how to use them."

"She knocked over a shelf once with them." He nodded and Cas looked unbelieving at them; eyes shone in bemusement because he had done the same thing once too.

"How on earth did that? Her wings are so tiny." Cas held his forefinger and his thumb and inch apart to emphasize his point. "I mean I did that once but angel wings are huge!" They all laughed at him.

"She thought it would be a good idea to fly because she was just getting a hang of it and turned funny and bam the shelf went crashing." The all laughed again and continued to study until they were worn out and the natural light had started to fade so they wandered back into the living room where they saw the entire kitchen to be surrounded in a large circle of salt.

And Bernadette crying hysterically, in a near catatonic state, muttering the saint michaels prayer like no tomorrow, clutching a rosary tight in her fist. The carefully stepped over the circle, careful not to scuff the boundary of protection. The stood there before Dean dropped a coin on the ground and she swung a rolling pin at them in panic, shooting onto the table, panting in panic.

"Why didn't you call for us?" Sam asked, concerned at what could scare the girl who usually went unflinching in the face of danger.

"Ah- ah tied tae. But but nothing wid come out." She sat cross legged on the counter and put the rosary around her neck but still held onto the cross on it. "Ah screamed but there was nothing." She carefully pronounced everything, her words carefully being chosen.

"I guess that it came back?" Cas interjected and they all walked closer but she scooted back, eyes wide.

"Careful where you step." She reminded them to look up and sure enough there was a devils trap above them and she obviously didn't want Cas to be caught in it. She shook her head woefully. "Was wraung wi' mey? Why ain't mey symbols werkin?"

"I don't know. Maybe there are cracks breaking them up?"

Dean seemed to puff up and then stated "We will sure as heck make sure that ghost gets its butt out of here." Sam recognized his 'Big brother mode' and wanted laugh.

"Thank ye. Fer nawt cursin. Ye ken I hate that." She made a weak attempt at laughter. "and fer tha help. Ah really need thae." Another weak attempt.

"How about... We make the food tonight... and.. and you just relax. Take a bath or watch some tv or read a book, go play in the river or something." Sam grabbed the other two by the necks; a silent threat to them if they dared no help them make her feel better. Sure, they hadn't been around for the last for years but that didn't mean they didn't care right? Because their Dad was gone all the time and he loved Him and his brother more than anything. They shooed her out but she refused to budge.

"Ah'm nawt gaein any whaur!" She shook her head and Sam made a face.

"Well, I can come with you. I can't cook anyways."Sam offered, making Dean protest.

"We aren't much better!" They protested but she laughed.

"Ah'm shore ye twa will dae fane." She laughed and she flounced away before doing a small skip to launch herself in the air. Sam was happy to see her bouncing back as she raced to the small forest and her favorite trees. He followed her around before she finally landed silently in a tree and looked like he thought an angel might when he was younger as she watched the stars. He sighed because all of his fantasys and mysteries of everything had slowly dissolved byt snapped out of his somber mood when she suddenly squealed and zoomed over to a bush. He watched in silent awe as she softly turned herself upside down, picked something up, and then turned up again.

"Look!" She held a baby rabbit in her delicate hands and then cradled it to her chest and floated smoothly over to him. "Isn't he cute?" She cooed. "I wanna keep him forever and ever..." She cradled the frightened animal in her hand and cooed soothingly in a warbled tone. Sam watched curiously as it perked up and as she floated closely and gave it to him like she would a baby.

"You got a rabbit?" He asked and looked at the tiny mammal who was currently curled up with the tiny ears, no longer than a segment on his thumb, pressed flat to his back in a resting mode. "Its really cute." She hovered around him, careful to make sure he didn't drop the poor thing. "Do you get these often?" She nodded and hummed a positive answer. Sam gently held it out in his cupped palms and she extended her hands tenderly in the same motion, lowering herself a little bit to make the small action a little easier for the rabbit when it hopped over to her hands but all that he could think about was the tiny electrical shocks that were being transmitted to the parts where their skin touched. Sam slowly let his arms fall to his sides when she pulled her hands away.

"Ahm tired." She announced suddenly and sat on the grass, wings folding neatly against her back. He watched in numb bewilderment as she patted next to her on the grass, the motion barely perceptible in the dark. He plopped down next to her and stiffened when she leaned into him. She drew in along, slow breath and then in the same, filling manner, let it out again. "Do ye ever watch thae stars?" Sam looked down at her heart shaped, bird like face. She closed her eyes and he looked up at the massive amount of stars in the sky, all of them twinkiling and shining steadily. "An' think tae yer self 'There are thousands of universes and planets and suns and species but I know that if I try enough, I will matter.' but," she said with a note of finality, "I cant seem to feel so tiny under the stars and trees that have been here for centries, before the family line even begin." She layed back and pulled Sam with her, causing him to release a startled breath. She gave a breathy chuckle.

"But your right," he told her. "Sometimes when Im driving, I think about how silly I must be in the grand scheme of things. How pointless." He finishes and they just lay there, still like the night. They lay there for a long time until they start talking and in her large pupils, Sam can see the entire univerese reflected and it makes her seem like the most amazing person he has ever met. She looks so beautiful and it seems like he can't help himself when he is closing the distance from her face to his. She suddenly locks her starry eyes on his and suddenly its like shes waiting for him to close the distance but he suddenly isnt sure how. So she suddelnly grabs his collor and pulls him close. He can feel his heart thud and her heart quicken but the moment is ruined when a floddlight turns on and he can hear Dean calling, beakiing the trance.

He watches in faint dissapointment as she springs up and remains in the air, wings carrying her above the ground. He sat up quickly and scrambled to his feet. "Sammy! Bernedtte! Food!" He called and she flitted into the light and turned to him and he felt terrible becuase she had lost that entrancing cosmos capturing look in her eyes, eyes that saw all of the wonder in the world.

They slunk back inside where they were met by a small cloud of smoke and a plate of slightly burn hamburgers. SHe laughed and wrapped the two in some hugs and claimed that they did great. They ate but occasionally He would cast feeling glances at her eating and sometimes he would catch her staring at him but when he saw her she would look down with a burning face. The dinner was silent until Cas asked what they were doing down there.

"Talking." "Stars." They both said at the same time and she bit into her hamburger to avoid answering anymore questions. "We were doing both of those."

"anything else?" Dean mentioned inquisitively.

"Yes." "Nae." The answers were simultaneous again and they exchanged glances- hers a glare, his a look of surprise. "She found a baby rabbit and it was smaller than her hand. And its ears were smaller than a segment on my thumb and it would curl up in her hand when she would hold it.." He trailed off when she cut in.

"I'm sure they don't want to hear about the rabbit Sam." They all watched in shock as she looked around at them defiantly, as if daring them to question her. "It was just a rabbit that I found. Nothing special."

Nothing special. He wondered for the rest of the meal if she meant all of the other things that could've happened or almost did... He was snapped out of his reflective state by Dean popping him on the head and reminding him to put away his dish and throw away his food. He did as he was told and helped her wash the dishes, their hands brushing up against each other often in the sudsy water. He was barely paying attention to the dishes but to her and how cute it was when her face would flare pink when their skin would come in contact.

* * *

It was nothing. It wasn't anything. All people have their moments right? THis wasn't some book of mary sues and john does and stupid romance plots. It was life and there was simple a bit of chemistry and right timing of something to create a mood and whatever that was. She didn't care at all of what was happening she just reacting odd. It was nothing. She would face flare hot when they came into contact in concentration to keep her mind on track. She needed to do something about this spirit and quick. It was screwing with her head.

How was that guys? I will be starting an avengers story soon and will be updating my Sherlock story in a bit. Sorry for the wait yall


End file.
